1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for obtaining object information using optical coherence tomography (OCT) based on spectral interference, and specifically, relates to an ophthalmic apparatus for obtaining ocular information.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an apparatus for obtaining object information including a sectional image, a surface shape and a depth dimension of an object using optical coherence tomography (OCT) based on spectral interference. This kind of apparatus, which does not drive a reference mirror, can obtain the object information more speedily than a normal apparatus using optical coherence tomography (OCT) not based on spectral interference.
However, the OCT apparatus based on spectral interference covers a narrower information acquisition range in a depth direction than the OCT apparatus not based on spectral interference. Though the information acquisition range in the depth direction can be enlarged by driving the reference mirror (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,377,349 B1, DE 19814057 A1, and Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. Hei11-325849), the object information cannot be speedily obtained on the contrary.